The Nightmare Before Christmas, Oogie's Revenge
by Amiu
Summary: Jack salió en busca de nuevas ideas para Halloween, y es cuando Shock, Lock y Barrel planean traer de vuelta a Oogie. Halloween y los otros seis Holidays se encuentran en peligro, y Jack debe hacer algo para evitar que alguna catástrofe ocurra.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo I**_

"'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems  
In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.

For the story that you are about to be told  
Began within the holiday worlds of old.

Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from  
If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun!

For the holidays are the result of much fuss  
And hard work for the worlds that create them for us.

Well, you see now, quite simply that's all that they do   
Making one unique holiday, especially for you.

But once a calamity ever so great  
Occurred when two holidays met by mistake...

And now a disaster it's going to approach

Just the moment of happiness at all.

A great enemy is coming to town

To make the seven holidays down.

And a king is going to fight again

For their freedom and replace.

So, listen carefully now there

To this story that's going to begging."

Boys and girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
this, our town of Halloween.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
this is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
in this town of Halloween.

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home   
everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

'Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can  
something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll

Scream!

This Is Halloween

Red and black

And slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night.

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween.

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair.

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lump lings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween.

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream   
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy.

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)  
La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)  
La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)  
La (la, la, la, la), la, la (la, la, la, la)  
La (la, la, la, la), Wheee

Y ahora, el mejor premio para nuestro mejor personaje, un ser incorpóreo, maligno y poderoso. ¡Démosle todos un aplauso a nuestro querido rey, Jack Skellington!

Aplausos en todo el lugar, ovaciones al grandioso Rey de Halloween. Susodicho se hallaba al frente de todos en el Town Hall, dando reverencias y agradeciéndoles a todos por sus cumplidos.

Jack: Gracias, gracias. – los aplausos se fueron apagando – Quiero decirles a todos que este ha sido el mejor Halloween que hemos tenido hasta ahora. ¡Gracias a todos!

Más aplausos y ovaciones, y el joven rey se fue despidiéndose con otra reverencia, justo en el momento de desaparecer tras las cortinas del Town Hall, cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado. Siempre pasaba lo mismo en todos los Halloween, hacía su trabajo, todo salía como se suponía que tendría que salir, y nada más. Volver a empezar una y otra vez. Siempre la misma rutina. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Jack: Debe de haber algún modo de hacer que Halloween sea más terrorífica y siniestra, pero, ¿cómo? Ahhh… No puede ser… Tienes que hacer algo mejor, Jack.

Alcalde: ¡Jack! ¡Mi muchacho! ¡Quiero felicitarte, Halloween nunca ha estado así!

Jack: Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que…

Alcalde: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué sucede!? – cambiando su rostro al pálido preocupado.

Jack: No, nada. Será mejor que entregue los premios antes de que todos se vayan.

El alcalde cambió su rostro al alegre e hizo lo que le mandaron. Mientras, Jack salió del Town Hall en donde estaba la Plaza Central del pueblo con la fuente y la banda del pueblo. La misma banda, la misma plaza. Se encaminó a la reja que daba a las afueras del pueblo. Sus pasos eran desganados, llevando los brazos cruzados por detrás.

Buen trabajo, Bone Daddy.

Jack: ¿Lo mismo otra vez?

El cementerio estaba más nebuloso aquella noche. Jack se detuvo en la ya conocida tumba. Dio dos palmadas sobre su huesuda pierna, y un fantasma perro dio aparición. Su cuerpo era pura neblina blanca, y su nariz brillaba con el resplandor de un Jack-O'lantern

Jack: Hola, Zero.

El perro-fantasma le respondió con unos ladridos siguiéndole. Jack siguió caminando por el Nuevo Cementerio, percatándose de que aquel lugar había crecido bastante en los últimos años. A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar el árbol del Hanging Tree, con sus ramas con forma de manos esqueléticas. A Jack le gustaba ese ambiente, se le adaptaba bastante a su estado de ánimo.

Siguió caminando por entre las tumbas. Zero le seguía los pasos ladrando juguetonamente. La luna llena se alzaba cada vez más en el cielo. Jack se encaminó al viejo cementerio, y siguió caminando hasta llegar al pie del Spiral Hill. Al mirar hacia arriba notó que los recuerdos le venían. Aquella colina había sido testigo de tantos sentimientos y momentos que Jack había tenido. Subió hasta la cima, y se quedó parado pensando. Zero daba vueltas a su alrededor.

- Jack: "Tiene que haber algún modo… Halloween siempre es lo mismo, hay que cambiar algo, pero, ¿qué? Lo de la aldea navideña me ayudó a llenar mi vacío, pero aún sigue allí. Estoy harto de ser rey, siempre tengo deberes y nunca me siento completo. Pero, ¿quién puede ayudarme con un nuevo Halloween?" - Fue cuando su cabeza se prendió con una idea - "¡Claro! ¡El Doctor Finkelstein puede ayudar!"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Dr. Finkelstein: ¿Un nuevo y mejorado Halloween?

Jack: ¡Exacto! Lo que busco es un fresco Halloween, algo recién hecho que haga que las personas se emocionen aún más.

Dr. Finkelstein: ¿Y en qué estás interesado?

Jack: ¡Estaba pensando en, posiblemente, nuevas creaciones, y quizás nuevos descubrimientos! – su emoción era muy notoria, tanto en su voz como en sus ojos. El doctor abrió la tapa de su cabeza para frotar su cerebro, y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

Dr. Finkelstein: Hmmm… ¿Nuevos descubrimientos dices? – Jack juntó sus manos esqueléticas sobre su pecho y sonriendo en señal de aprobación – Creo que tengo justamente lo que necesitas.

Finkelstein se agachó en uno de los estantes bajos que tenía sobre su escritorio de trabajo, y extrajo un frasco algo grande de vidrio que dejó sobre la mesa. En su interior se veía un objeto de consistencia babosa y de un color verde totalmente radioactivo. El objeto se movía con agresividad, saltando y golpeando las paredes del frasco con violencia en un intento de liberarse. La emoción que Jack poseía en sus cuencas vacías era desbordante, tanto que al doctor le daba gracia. Parecía un niño pequeño adorando un dulce en Halloween.

Dr. Finkelstein: Esto de aquí es uno de mis últimas creaciones. Iba a enseñártelo, pero quería darte la sorpresa para el próximo Halloween estando en una fecha más cercana. Yo le llamo el Soul Robber – con una de sus manos pequeñas destapó el frasco con cuidado y se alejó un poco de la mesa de trabajo – Tómalo, Jack, aunque te advierto que puede llegar a ser un poco…hmmm… ¿Cómo diría? ¿Maleable? ¡Ha, ha, ha!

Jack no le paró mucho al mal chiste del doctor, y procuró acercarse con cuidado a la mesa de trabajo. Acercó su esquelética mano hacia el frasco, teniendo mucho cuidado y precaución de lo que podría llegar a suceder. De repente, el Soul Robber dio un salto grande y se adhirió a la mano derecha de Jack, quien dio un grito de sorpresa y asombro. Aquella sensación era extraña, como babosa pero agradable.

Jack: Hmmm… - movió con delicadeza su mano para acostumbrarse a la sensación, cuando de golpe el Soul Robber se estiró con rapidez tomando una calabaza que se hallaba al otro lado del laboratorio del doctor Finkelstein, y con la misma rapidez con que se alejó, regresó a la mano de Jack dejándole a éste la calabaza que había atrapado - ¡Asombroso! – no cabía en emoción y alegría. Mientras, el doctor Finkelstein se le acercó sonriendo con orgullo.

Dr. Finkelstein: Sabía que te gustaría. El Soul Robber es perfecto para sorprender y asustar a las personas, y también te puede llegar a funcionar para otras cosas, como tomar objetos o aplastarlos. Como bien dice su nombre, también es capaz de robar almas. No, no almas de seres, sino almas creadas por el espíritu del día de Halloween – aclaró ante el asombro del joven esqueleto, quien luego de aquella sorpresa se calmó.

Jack: ¡Exacto, doctor! ¡Este tipo de cosas necesitamos para nuestro nuevo Halloween!

Dr. Finkelstein: No te preocupes, Jack. Te ayudaré en lo que me pidas, te lo aseguro.

Jack siguió jugueteando con el Soul Robber. Tenía que aprender a controlarlo, y cuando lo hiciese podría asustar perfectamente en Halloween. Pero aquel objeto baboso era algo dócil. Siguió jugueteando, cuando pasó algo inesperado. El Soul Robber volvió a estirarse atrapando algo más, y como la vez anterior, atrapó algo que se le devolvió, pero algo había salido mal. Jack sintió como un objeto grande se le pegaba completamente al cuerpo y el Soul Robber se enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo. Finkelstein, al escuchar tal alboroto, se volteó, y al ver aquel espectáculo, se rió con burla.

Jack había cerrado los ojos por el impacto. Al escuchar la risa del doctor, abrió los ojos para ver lo que realmente había sucedido, y quedó sorprendido. No había quedado enredado con algo, sino con alguien. Pareciese que al entrar a la habitación el Soul Robber había hecho que ambos se enredasen. Jack sonrió con dulzura al notar de quien se trataba.

Jack: Sally… - la joven se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y temblando un poco, pero al escuchar la voz de la persona que le llamaba abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Sally: ¡Jack!

Ambos se quedaron mirando, y notaron por primera vez lo pegado que estaban sus cuerpos. Sally se sonrojó hasta más no poder, y Jack sonreía con vergüenza. Nunca antes le había pasado eso. Ambos se miraban a los ojos con pena, sus rostros sonrojados y respirando con dificultad. Jack no entendía lo que sentía en su interior; le asfixiaba, pero le gustaba, y Sally sentía igual. Aquello era nuevo para ambos, nunca habían estado tan pegados. Jack tenía la mente nublada, y sin saber lo que hacía, comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Sally, quien se le quedaba mirando apenada. Jack notó como la muñeca cerraba los ojos lentamente a medida que él se le acercaba. Estando a centímetros de distancia de su rostro, Jack cerró complacido los ojos al sentir el cálido aliento de la joven sobre su cráneo. Faltaba poco para lo que sea que fuese a suceder, cuando ambos sintieron que el jaloneo del Soul Robber se aflojó, causando que ambos cayesen al suelo. El doctor Finkelstein los había desatado, pero su risa continuaba presente. Jack se paró y fue a ayudar a Sally. Cuando ambos estaban parados, se miraron directamente a los ojos, furiosamente ruborizados.

Dr. Finkelstein: ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! ¡Nunca antes en mi vida vi algo tan vergonzoso, ha, ha, ha! – llorando de la risa.

Sally: Doctor Finkelstein – aún ruborizada por lo ocurrido – Sólo vine a avisarle que la cena ya está lista.

Dr. Finkelstein: Gracias, mí querida Sally. En un momento bajo. Si quieren, tú e Igor comiencen, aún me quedan cosas pendientes que hablar con el joven Jack.

Sally dio una pequeña reverencia en señal de entendimiento y salió del laboratorio.

Dr. Finkelstein: Aún debes aprender a manejarlo, pero sé que lo harás, después de todo eres el Rey Calabaza, Jack.

Jack: Estaba pensando, doctor, en ir afuera a buscar nuevas ideas para el próximo Halloween.

Dr. Finkelstein: ¿Afuera? ¿Afuera a dónde?

Jack: A otras tierras, fuera de Halloween. Quizás allí consiga algo nuevo.

Dr. Finkelstein: Puede que sí, no es mala idea. Pero, ¿quién vigilará que todo vaya bien por aquí? Sabes bien que el alcalde necesita de tu ayuda, y Sally no está capacitada para esto aún.

Jack: Lo sé, pero necesito ir, necesito mejorar al Halloween. ¡Oh, doctor! ¿Puede cuidar las cosas por aquí en Halloween Town mientras estoy afuera? – el doctor se volteó a mirar seriamente al joven esqueleto.

Dr. Finkelstein: Claro que si, mi muchacho – volvió a voltearse dándole la espalda – Incluso yo mismo he estado ideando nuevos planes para nuestro nuevo Halloween.

Jack se frotó el cráneo tratando de comprender las palabras del doctor, pero no se le hizo posible. Comenzó a salir del laboratorio, sin notar las pequeñas sombras ocultas que observaban toda la situación desde la ventana.

Mientras, fuera de la torre del Dr. Finkelstein…

¡Jack se va del pueblo!

¡Ahora podemos traer de vuelta a Oogie!

¡Si! ¿Qué tan difícil debe ser?

¡He, he, he, he!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Era un frío atardecer de finales de noviembre, y todo el pueblo se hallaba desierto. No había nadie en las calles de Halloween Town, y todo tenía un ambiente frío, nebuloso y gris. El peligro se sentía en el aire, y las cosas no andaban muy bien que se dijera. ¿Cuándo comenzó esto? Justo cuando un joven rey abandonó su lugar, más o menos hacía dos semanas.

Jack Skellington se había ido de Halloween Town, y nadie entendía por qué. Los habitantes del pueblo comenzaban a espantarse, sobre todo el alcalde, que él necesitaba la ayuda del joven Jack, después de todo, él sólo era un miembro electo y no el rey de Halloween. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba. Nadie sabía a dónde había ido Jack, ni Zero, ni los hermanos vampiros, ni la misma Sally, quien tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ante tal alboroto, el doctor Finkelstein fue quien dio una respuesta a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Les había explicado a todos que Jack había ido a tierras lejanas a buscar nuevas cosas para Halloween.

Alcalde: Pero, ¿es que no le gusta el Halloween tal y como es? – todos los habitantes comenzaron a susurrar ante aquello, pero el doctor Finkelstein estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sally se dio cuenta de aquello, y sabía muy bien que cuando al doctor se le agotaba el buen sentido del humor, era capaz de decir cualquier cosa.

Dr. Finkelstein: Jack se ha ido de Halloween Town porque desea buscar nuevas ideas. Él me dijo que no iba a regresar hasta que lográsemos el Halloween que él quiere. Si no nos apresuramos a crear nuevos conceptos de susto, Jack Skellington no volverá jamás.

Alcalde: Pero, ¿qué tipo de Halloween es el que quiere Jack? – el doctor había puesto una expresión que infundió miedo en muchos.

Dr. Finkelstein: Uno en el que los humanos recuerden sus temibles experiencias por siempre.

Y así fue como todos se pusieron en marcha para lograr un nuevo Halloween, por el simple hecho de querer que su querido Rey Calabaza regresase y no les dejase jamás. Todos le querían, y sin Jack, Halloween no estaba completa. Los días pasaron, y las cosas cambiaron bastante. De a poco, y misteriosamente, las personas de Halloween Town dejaban de aparecer día tras día, nadie sabía dónde estaban ni por qué habían desaparecido.

Sally notaba que el doctor Finkelstein estaba más extraño de lo normal. Se la pasaba encerrado en su laboratorio, no salía nunca. Igor estaba preocupado por su maestro, pero ni él ni Sally podían hacer nada. Hasta que un día…

Mr. Hyde: Sally, ¿has visto a los hermanos vampiro?

Sally: No los he visto desde ayer en la noche. Sólo espero que estén bien.

Mr. Hyde: Todos los habitantes de Halloween Town han ido desapareciendo misteriosamente día tras día, y Jack aún no vuelve. ¿No te parece que hay algo extraño aquí?

A Sally no le dio tiempo de responder ya que el alcalde había dado su aparición de una forma escandalosa; tenía su cara pálida llena de agotamiento, y respiraba con dificultad. El nivel de estrés que tenía era ya exagerado, y parecía que las cosas en vez de mejorar, simplemente empeoraban.

Alcalde: Esto no funciona, ¡no funciona! Nadie ha tenido nuevas y mejoradas ideas, y el doctor Finkelstein que no aparece. Los chicos de Oogie me están volviendo loco, ¡y Jack que no ha regresado!

Mr. Hyde: No tiene que ponerse así, alcalde. Seguro que el doctor Finkelstein está creando algo grande.

Sally: Puede ser, ha estado encerrado todos estos días en el laboratorio. Aún así, no parece él mismo, está algo…extraño…

Alcalde: Pues sea lo que sea, no creo que haga que Jack regrese…

Sally: Se que regresará, lo sé… - colocando sus manos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos esperanzadamente.

Otra semana ha pasado, y no había señales de Jack. Sally comenzaba a preocuparse por todo; Halloween Town no era el mismo. El ambiente era más pesado, algunas criaturas habían desaparecido, incluso Lock, Shock y Barrel. El doctor Finkelstein no salía de su laboratorio, e Igor estaba temblando de miedo por toda la torre, y no sabía el motivo de su temor. Algo ocurría allí, y ella tenía que averiguar qué era.

Salió al patio del doctor, donde éste realizaba sus experimentos con ácidos. Salió por la puerta principal hacia la plaza, y notó que estaba completamente desierta.

Sally: Hmmm… No hay nadie por aquí…

Se sorprendió al ver que una sombra se ocultó tras la fuente. Luego vio que un objeto blanco redondeado se medio asomaba por la ancha espalda de la serpiente que escupía agua. "¿Jack?" Sally se acercó de a poco, pero gritó de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que era; un esqueleto blanco le devolvió la mirada y la exclamación. Sally nunca le había visto, y no tenía un buen presentimiento ante aquello. Quizás era un nuevo visitante del pueblo, pero no estaba segura. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Comenzó a acercarse hacia la criatura.

Mr. Hyde: ¡Sally, no lo hagas! ¡Cuidado!

Sally se volteó a ver al hombre y notó que dos esqueletos azules le tomaban de los brazos para inmovilizarlo. Sally se volteó hacia el esqueleto blanco y retrocedió asustada al notar que éste trataba de agarrarla de la misma forma. Sally se volteó para salir corriendo, pero chocó con dos esqueletos amarillos que la tomaron de los brazos y la alzaron. Sally forcejeó, pero no podía soltarse del agarre de aquellas criaturas. Fue cuando ella y Mr. Hyde se sorprendieron al oír una ya conocida risa malévola.

Veo que les gusta mis nuevas creaciones.

Sally: ¿¡Doctor…Finkelstein!?

Dr. Finkelstein: Hola Sally.

Sally: ¿¡Qué está haciendo!?

Dr. Finkelstein: Simplemente…cumplir las órdenes del querido Jack…

Mr. Hyde: ¿¡Acaso usted cree que fantasmas y esqueletos que atacan a las personas es la idea de Jack de un buen Halloween!?

Quizás no para Jack, pero si para mí.

Sally: Yo conozco esa voz... – Sally y Mr. Hyde se voltearon hacia todos lados para ver de donde venía aquella voz y risa malvados, pero no podían ya que provenían del Town Hall, pero Sally sabía perfectamente quién era – ¡¡Oogie Boogie!!

¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Mr. Hyde: ¡Lock, Shock, Barrel!

Sally: ¡Ustedes son los causantes de esto!

Shock: Que oportuna.

Lock: ¿La pasan bien?

Barrel: ¡Porque nosotros si!

Mr. Hyde: ¿Por qué hacen todo esto?

Shock, Lock y Barrel: ¡Por diversión!

Oogie Boogie: Nos volvemos a encontrar, muñeca de trapo. ¿Te gustan las nuevas creaciones de mi buen doctor?

Sally: Ya verás cuando Jack se entere de esto…

Oogie Boogie: Eso mismo dijiste la otra vez, pero te aseguro que en esta ocasión, tu querido Jack no volverá. ¡Buahahaha!

Luego de aquello, las cosas pasaron rápido. Los esqueletos azules estaban sorprendidos; Mr. Hyde había desaparecido. Sally aprovechó aquel momento para liberarse y escapar, pero Lock le había hecho caer al suelo. Los esqueletos la volvieron a tomar, y por órdenes de aquel trío de niños, la llevaron de vuelta a la torre del doctor Finkelstein.

Los esqueletos habían encerrado a Sally en su habitación, encadenándola a la mesa de trabajo de metal que allí había. Sally no sabía que hacer. Todo Halloween Town estaba en peligro, y ella tenía en cuenta que Oogie Boogie había vuelto para vengarse de Jack, y posiblemente de Sandy Claws. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer una muñeca como ella? Sally estaba doblando una hoja de papel convirtiéndolo en un avión de papel. Se acercó a la ventana enrejada, y miró esperanzada hacia la luna de aquella fría noche de noviembre.

Sally: Espero que esto te encuentre, Jack. Donde sea que estés, por favor, regresa pronto… - y lanzó el avión hacia el exterior que, con un brillo de magia, comenzó a levitar y volar suavemente hacia el horizonte.

Oscuridad, pura oscuridad, y una risa maligno por todo el lugar.

Sally: ¡¡Apresúrate, Jack!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

Corría apresuradamente por el cementerio. Su emoción era algo notoria; al fin estaba en casa. Vaya, la sorpresa que se llevarían todos, el alcalde, Sally…

Sally…

Sabía que tenía abandonada a la pobre chica, y se prometió a sí mismo el estar más tiempo con ella. Entró por la reja a la plaza central del pueblo. Su esperanza era la de ver a los habitantes de Halloween Town trabajando para la próxima fiesta, y saludándole luego de mucho tiempo. Pero se llevó una gran decepción. La plaza central del pueblo estaba vacía, y no había ni una sola alma por todo el lugar. A Jack le extrañó aquello.

Jack: Que extraño… El pueblo está desierto…

Se acercó más a la fuente por si veía a alguien, y así fue. Jack fue sorprendido por la figura de un esqueleto blanco. Nunca antes lo había visto, quizás era un nuevo visitante. Jack se acercó y se presentó amablemente.

Jack: No puedo creer que nos conozcamos. Soy Jack, Jack Skelling… - no pudo terminar ya que tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe que aquel esqueleto le iba a dar. Jack notó que el esqueleto le gruñía ferozmente, y ante esto se colocó en posición de ataque preparando el Soul Robber – Tú… Tú no eres de Halloween Town…

El esqueleto se lanzó hacia Jack, pero este fue más rápido y esquivó el ataque. Jack tomó al esqueleto con el Soul Robber y lo lanzó contra una pared. El esqueleto se volvió polvo ante el golpe, liberando algunas almas de Halloween. Y fue cuando Jack sospechó; esas almas eran utilizadas para darle vida al espíritu de Halloween, y a la hora de crear criaturas, esas almas les daban vida por aquel día. Jack tomó las almas, después de todo eran útiles.

No estaba seguro de lo que ocurría allí, simplemente que algo andaba mal. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese nadie en todo el pueblo? Fue cuando comenzó a escuchar la alarma del pueblo, el chillido agudo de un gato. Jack se alarmó, y noto que seis o siete esqueletos comenzaban a atacarlo. Jack se preparó para la batalla, y mientras luchaba, escuchaba la voz de alguien conocido, sólo que no recordaba bien quien era.

¡Probando, probando! ¿Esta cosa funciona? Bueno, no sé como trabaja, ehem… ¡Queridos habitantes de Halloween! Sólo espero que estén disfrutando su estancia permanente en sus casas, ya que las calles se encuentran atestadas de esqueletos para controlar el lugar. ¡Así es! Les habla Oogie Boogie, su nuevo rey, y futuro rey de los Siete Holidays. Con esto quiero decirles que de ahora en adelante este pueblo se llamará Oogie Town, ¿qué tal? Más les vale que no se revelen ante mí. ¡Esqueletos y fantasmas! Si ven a un Jack huesudo, ¡destrúyanlo! ¡Ha, ha, ha! Cambio y fuera.

Jack había destruido a todos los esqueletos, pero no prestó atención a las cosas que decía el ser que hablaba, fuese quien fuese. Estaba preocupado por lo que sucedía en el pueblo, no entendía nada.

Jack: ¿Qué pasó aquí mientras no estaba? – se volteó al escuchar como algo se rompía en el interior del Town Hall - ¡Alguien está adentro! – corrió hasta el lugar, cuando le sorprendió alguien que apareció de la nada - ¡Ah! Mr. Hyde, estas bien.

Mr. Hyde: ¡Jack! ¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Oh, Jack!

Jack: No te preocupes, soy yo. ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Mr. Hyde: ¿No escuchaste el megáfono? Oogie Boogie ha regresado. Lock, Shock y Barrel le han traído de vuelta, y ahora él quiere apoderarse no sólo de Halloween Town, sino también de las demás fiestas. Sus monstruos han atacado a todos. La mayoría se han ocultado, y varios han desaparecido.

Jack: ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

Mr. Hyde: El doctor Finkelstein nos dijo que te fuiste porque no te gustaba nuestro Halloween, y dijo que si no creábamos el Halloween que querías, jamás regresarías.

Jack: ¿Acaso esqueletos y fantasmas peligrosos que atacan a las personas es mi idea perfecta de un buen Halloween?

Mr. Hyde: Eso mismo dije yo. Jack, tienes que hacer algo. Oogie Boogie está fuera de control, al igual que estos monstruos. Todo el lugar está lleno de trampas; la zona residencial, el cementerio, el campo de calabazas…

Jack: No te preocupes, regresaré todo a la normalidad.

Mr. Hyde: Jack, déjame ayudarte. Quiero ser útil para salvar a nuestro querido Halloween. Estaré por los alrededores viendo que cosas puedo investigar y averiguar. Si Oogie Boogie quiere ser rey de Halloween, tendrá una ardua batalla.

Jack: Gracias, Mr. Hyde. Lo aprecio bastante. Pero ahora tengo que ver que sucede en el Town Hall.

Jack esperó a que Mr. Hyde volviese a desvanecerse en el aire, para dirigirse al Town Hall. Al entrar, notó que todo estaba cubierto por tierra y polvo, y los muebles habían desaparecido, desde los asientos hasta el estrado y el órgano. Jack caminó cuidadosamente por el lugar, cuando notó que una sombra se movía en el escenario.

Jack: ¡Hmmm! ¿Qué es esto?

La sombra comenzó a crecer de una forma descontrolada, y poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un ser que Jack no esperaba encontrar. La sombra daba gritos y alaridos a medida que crecía, hasta tomar su forma normal y mirar al joven rey con burla.

¡¡Jaaaack!!

Jack: ¡Oogie! ¿¡Qué hiciste con los habitantes de Halloween Town!?

Oogie Boogie: ¡Oh, Jack! Esa no es forma de tratar a tu viejo enemigo.

Jack: Terminaré con esto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V**_

Jack había preparado su Soul Robber, y Oogie Boogie también estaba preparado. Tenía sus armas, y Jack utilizaría las suyas. No sólo tenía al Soul Robber, sino también el poder de la música y el arte. Jack lucharía, y bailaría, por su vida. Oogie comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, y Jack le perseguía para que su Soul Robber entrase en acción.

Oogie Boogie: _Well, well, well! Jack, the Pumpkin King! Finally made, uh? Oh, I've been waiting! So how do you like my Oogie Town? Ha, ha, ha, ha!_

Jack: _It's over, it's over! This time you've gone too far! It's over, I'm serious! Just who do you think you are?_– Jack le dio unos golpes a Oogie, quien le lanzó unos dados, pero el joven rey logró esquivarlos. Jack notó que si danzaba un poco la lucha se le haría más fácil – _Just because you fooled the town doesn't make you king! You'd better give up, surrender now! I'm fixin' everything!_

Oogie Boogie: _That's what you think, hah! But you couldn't be more wrong! And this will be the last time you hear the Boogie song! _– Oogie había recibido otros golpes de Jack, cuando mandó a dos de sus fantasmas a que le tirasen encima sus dados explosivos. – _Ohhh!_

Fantasmas: _Ohhh!_

Oogie: _Ohhh!_

Fantasmas: _Ohhh!_

Oogie: _I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_

Jack había logrado esquivar los dados, y tomó a uno de los fantasmas con el Soul Robber lanzándolo hacia el otro y destruyéndolos por completo. Jack pensó que después de todo aquellos fantasmas no eran tan fuertes. Siguió atacando a Oogie para terminar con aquello de una buena vez. Pero Oogie no se rendía.

Jack: _I see you're pretty proud of all your booby trapping schemes! But I can say you'll rule this town only in your dreams! _– le asestó un golpe con el Soul Robber, pero Oogie pudo esquivarlo y le dio un golpe a Jack, quien cayó al suelo algo furioso.

Oogie: _Heh, that's funny Jack, it was a dream! But now is coming true! 'Cause even my mere shadow knows your days as king are through! _

Jack: "¿Su sombra?" – se quedó mirando a la figura oscura de su enemigo y lo comprendió todo; Oogie Boogie había sido listo, y el joven rey simplemente estaba peleando contra una sombra. – "Esto ya es patético. Ya sé como derrotarlo" – Saltó hacia la sombra y comenzó a reunir sus poderes de arte como Rey de Halloween.

Oogie: _Whoa oh!_

Jack: _Whoa oh!_

Oogie: _Whoa oh!_

Jack: _Whoa oh!_ – comenzó a brillar de varios colores, y con sus manos esqueléticas, le lanzó a su atacante millones de notas musicales brillantes que dieron de lleno a la sombra, y con una sonrisa malévola, logró darle fin a tan vergonzosa canción – _I'm the Pumpkin King!_

Las notas habían debilitado en extrema a la sombra de Oogie Boogie, quien con un grito desgarrador, se fue desvaneciendo bajo el suelo, pero antes de desaparecer, su cabeza rió ante el Rey Calabaza.

Oogie Boogie: He, he, he, he… Podrás haberme vencido esta vez, Jack, pero quiero advertirte que esto apenas a comenzado. – y desapareció por completo.

Jack caminó hacia el centro del Town Hall, y notó que unas pequeñas estrellas caían del techo. Trató de ver qué eran, y alzó la mirada llevándose una sorpresa. En el techo del salón se había formado una especie de agujero negro que lanzaba chispas de energía. De este descendió una figura perfecta de una calabaza tallada en madera, la cual flotó hasta la altura de Jack, quien la miraba confundido.

Jack: ¡Es la puerta del árbol de Halloween! Pero, ¿qué demonios hace esto en el mundo?

No pudo responder a aquello por el momento, y simplemente tomo la puerta consigo. Salió del Town Hall a la plaza central, encontrándose con la familia Cadáver, la momia, la gárgola y Mr. Hyde.

Mr. Hyde: Jack, ¿qué fue todo ese alboroto?

Jack: Acabo de derrotar a la sombra de Oogie Boogie, Efectivamente ha regresado. Tiempos difíciles vienen para Halloween Town y las demás fiestas. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto. Me alegro que todos ustedes se encuentren bien – les dijo a los nuevos personajes que habían aparecido.

Mr. Hyde: Cuando les conté que habías vuelto, algunos recobraron el valor, entre ellos todos los que estamos aquí. Estamos a tus órdenes, Jack.

Jack: Quiero que por ahora arreglen el Town Hall, ya es un lugar seguro para los habitantes de Halloween Town. Mr. Hyde, quiero pedirte un favor; necesito que guardes esta puerta, y protégela con todas tus fuerzas.

Mr. Hyde: Lo haré, Jack. Y antes de que me olvide, las hermanas brujas han regresado a su tienda, y dicen que pueden ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Jack asintió en forma de agradecimiento. Observó como todos entraban al Town Hall. Al fin las cosas tenían algún sentido, y él arreglaría todo aquel desastre que se había formado. Fue cuando escuchó una especie de llanto suave. Jack se volteó y vio una silueta medio oculta en el suelo tras la fuente. Jack se acercó lentamente, y notó que se trataba de una muchacha. El joven rey posó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer para llamar la atención, y ésta levantó el rostro, dejando a Jack sorprendido; era una muchacha joven, tenía la piel gris claro, los ojos azules oscuros, los labios y garras negras, un vestido medio desgarrado negro, una cola en punta y unas alas pequeñas de murciélago. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados y el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Jack le ayudó a sentarse al borde de la fuente.

Jack: Disculpa, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

No, lo siento. Yo…

Jack: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué llorabas?

Soy… mi nombre es Molly, y soy una demonio como habrás notado. No pertenezco a Halloween Town, Rey Calabaza. Pertenezco al inframundo. Pero cuando llegué aquí, esos monstruos me atacaron y no pude defenderme.

Jack: Si eres del inframundo, ¿qué haces aquí en Halloween Town?

Molly: Vine a advertirte, Rey Calabaza. Un poderoso monstruo ha venido a apoderarse de los Siete Holidays. Busqué ayuda, y me dijeron que el Rey Calabaza era el único que me creería, además de ser el único capaz de detener al malvado Oogie Boogie.

Jack: Lo sé, ya ando en eso, no te preocupes. Por ahora ya hay algunos súbditos míos que me están ayudando, aunque otros que no han aparecido me preocupan…

Molly: Rey Calabaza, yo…

Jack: Por favor, llámame Jack – mirándola amablemente a los ojos, causando que la joven demonio se ruborizara un poco, sólo que él no se dio cuenta.

Molly: Jack… Yo no vine sólo para advertirte, sino también para ponerme a tus servicios. Quiero ayudarte a derrotar a ese monstruo...

Mr. Hyde: ¡Jack!

Jack: ¿Qué sucede?

Mr. Hyde: El Town Hall ya está listo, y es un sitio seguro. La familia Cadáver y los demás permanecen allí. Supongo que tendrás que desinfectar al resto de Halloween Town.

Jack: Iré al cementerio a ver si consigo algo. Esos monstruos se arrepentirán de haber destruido todo cuando me enfrente a ellos.

Mr. Hyde: Sólo hay un problema…

Jack: ¿Cuál es?

Mr. Hyde: La reja de salida al pueblo está cerrada con llave… No podemos salir, y nadie puede entrar…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo VI**_

Halloween Town estaba siendo poseída por un montón de monstruos, mejor conocidos como los Booby Tramps. Algunos habitantes se encontraban ocultos por el terror, otros simplemente habían desaparecido. Por lo menos habían logrado restaurar el Town Hall, pero por el momento se encontraban atrapados; la reja principal estaba cerrada, y nada ni nadie podía salir… o entrar.

Jack estaba sosteniendo su cráneo entre sus manos tratando de pensar. Nadie podía ayudarle, nadie era tan listo ni astuto como el joven rey. Jack estaba a punto de partirse la cabeza, cuando notó que alguien se paseaba por la plaza. Le estaba mirando tranquilamente, hasta que se paró de la fuente y fue hasta él.

Jack: ¡Corpse Kid! – el niño se volteó a ver con ojos ciegos al joven rey, quien se había agachado un poco para llegar a la altura del niño - ¿Tienes idea de quien puede tener la llave? – el niño se llevó una mano a su barbilla pensando, y luego sonrió de una forma desagradable debido a su condición.

Corpse Kid: He visto a Clown por aquí hace unos instantes, cuando estabas luchando con esa sombra en el Town Hall.

Mr. Hyde: Quizás él tenga la llave.

Jack: Si, pero, ¿dónde está Clown?

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que todos se volteasen, logrando ver que una rejilla del suelo temblaba estrepitosa y violentamente. Jack se acercó con cuidado y escuchó sonidos en el interior. Levantó la rejilla con cuidado para poder entrar.

Molly: Jack, ¿no sería mejor que alguien te acompañase?

Jack: No quiero poner a nadie en peligro. Ustedes quédense aquí – y descendió a las alcantarillas.

El lugar era bastante húmedo, y no había mucha luz allí abajo. Jack trató de adaptar su visión a la oscuridad para poder ver mejor, cuando escuchó varios gruñidos. Con precaución, entró más en el lugar, pero algo duro le pegó fuertemente en la espalda haciendo que cayese al suelo. Jack escuchó más gruñidos a su alrededor, pero no podía hacer nada; su espalda estaba quebrada, y el dolor que sentía era insoportable. Fue cuando notó que una sombra pasó por la luz de la entrada, y alguien le tomaba en brazos.

Toma esto Jack, te sentirás mejor. – Jack sintió que alguien le trataba de dar un líquido en la botella, y éste lo aceptó.

Al terminar el contenido, Jack notó que su espalda se recomponía y sus energías regresaban. Se paró de un salto preparado para la pelea.

Jack: Gracias, Molly.

Molly: Te dije que irías a necesitar ayuda.

Jack: Lo que necesito ahora es un poco de luz. Estoy seguro de que aquí hay más esqueletos de Oogie Boogie. – en ese instante, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, ya que una fuerte luz verde había hecho aparición. Notó que Molly estaba sosteniendo un cristal que colgaba de su cuello, y el cual era el consecuente de tanta luz - ¿Qué es eso?

Molly: Es un cristal, lo tengo desde que tengo memoria. Es muy útil. – alzó más el cristal para iluminar mejor el lugar, y tremenda sorpresa que se llevaron; habían varios esqueletos blancos, y unos marrones, pero Jack se centró en uno de color rojo sangre el cual comenzó a brillar con la luz de las llamas.

Jack: Supongo que vas a ayudarme a derrotarlos

Molly: Efectivamente.

Jack se enfrentó al esqueleto rojo, tratando de esquivar las bolas de fuego que éste le lanzaba. Por suerte, Jack tenia trucos con el Soul Robber, los cuales aprendió durante su viaje fuera de Halloween. Molly era una buena guerrera, y no le extrañaba, era un demonio del inframundo. Al final, los esqueletos quedaron hechos polvo y Jack pudo obtener un gran número de almas. Fue cuando escucharon el sonido metálico de una rueda. Jack se volteó encontrándose cara a cara con Clown, quien tenía la ropa rasgada y la rueda de su monociclo torcida. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente, pero su cara se iluminó al ver al joven rey.

Clown: ¡Jack! ¡Jack, en verdad eres tú!

Jack: Clown, que bueno encontrarte, necesito tu ayuda – pero Clown no parecía escucharle, pues se encontraba en un estado de total shock.

Clown: ¡Oh, Jack! ¡Tenías que ver la pesadilla que era Halloween Town! ¡Monstruos y esqueletos comenzaron a salir de todas partes! ¡Yo creí que venían del cementerio, y por eso cerré la reja principal!

Jack: ¡Exacto Clown! La reja principal está cerrada y necesito ir al cementerio a arreglar las cosas. ¿Puedes entregarme la llave?

Clown: ¿La llave? – mirando al esqueleto con fingida confusión, pero cambió su expresión al notar su error - ¡Oh, esa llave! Claro, claro. Sólo déjame recordar donde la puse. Hmmm… ¿Me la habré comido? Hmmm… Te prometo que abriré la reja lo más pronto posible en cuanto encuentre la llave – y salió a la superficie. Jack negaba con la cabeza ante la reacción del payaso.

Molly: Veo que es un genio. Cerró la reja principal y no sabe donde esta la llave.

Jack: Clown se pone así a veces. Sé lo que le pasa; aún tiene miedo de los Booby Tramps y no quiere abrir la reja al cementerio.

Jack y Molly salieron de las alcantarillas de Halloween Town. Todo se veía normal por el momento. Pero a Jack le intrigaba algo.

Jack: Molly, ¿qué fue lo que me diste allá abajo que hizo que me recuperara por completo?

Agua de la fuente. – Jack se sorprendió al ver frente a sí a las brujas hermanas. Les sonrió al notar que estaban a salvo como los demás.

Jack: ¿Agua de la fuente dices?

Bruja Mayor: ¡Oh, si! Esa fuente, Jack, tiene poderes mágicos de Halloween. Es útil para varios hechizos.

Bruja Menor: Le dimos a tu amiguita una botella de cristal que contenía el agua de la fuente para que te la diera. Recupera totalmente tus energías.

Jack: Hmmm… Puede serme útil en estos momentos – tomó la botella de la joven demonio y la llenó nuevamente con agua de la fuente, y luego se volteó hacia las brujas dándoles una sonrisa – Muchas gracias.

Corpse Kid: ¡Jack, Jack! ¡Clown ya ha abierto la reja principal! – Jack se acercó a la reja corriendo, y sonrió al payaso que se mecía en su monociclo.

Clown: Logré encontrar la llave, Jack. Ahora tienes acceso al cementerio.

Jack: Iré allá y terminaré con esto de una vez por todas.

Mr. Hyde: Iré contigo, Jack, para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Molly: Yo también iré.

Jack: Molly, será mejor que te quedes aquí con los demás. Según lo que me contaron todos, el cementerio puede llegar a ser muy peligroso.

Molly: Soy una demonio, joven rey, y por lo tanto una guerrera. Vine aquí para ayudarte a destruir a ese monstruo, y lo haré.

Clown: Ehh… Yo creo que sería mejor que se apresurasen.

Jack: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? – notó como Corpse Kid y Clown intercambiaban una mirada incómoda, y Corpse Kid se adelantó inocentemente a Jack, mirándolo con tristeza.

Corpse Kid: Ellos tienen capturada a Sally… - al escuchar aquello, Jack puso un rostro de dolor, el cual pasó lentamente al odio.

Jack: ¿¡Tienen a Sally!? – su rostro se volvía cada vez más macabro, tanto que Corpse Kid tuvo que ocultarse tras Mr. Hyde debido al miedo que le infundaba el Rey Calabaza - ¡Se acabó! ¡No más "Señor Buenos Huesos"! – y salió corriendo al cementerio rápidamente.

Molly y Mr. Hyde trataron de apresurarse para no quedarse atrás. Molly no lo sabía, pero Mr. Hyde comprendía perfectamente el dolor y la desesperación que sentía el joven rey ante el secuestro de su amada Sally, y también sabía que nada en el mundo le detendría hasta tener a la joven devuelta a su lado.

Gracias Maria Stubasa, en verdad, por que te gustasen mis historias. Sé que quizás te parezca parecido al video juego, y en verdad me inspiré de allí, pero te aseguro que la historia cambiará bastante. Está basada en la historia del juego, pero cambiada radicalmente, con nuevos personajes, tramas y canciones. Espero que la sigas disfrutando, y gracias otra vez. ¡¡¡Saludos a todos!!!

_**Amiu**_


End file.
